Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais
by Khida
Summary: OS.Une chouette. Un simple moyen de communication pour vous. Mais nous en savons bien plus que ce que vous croyez. Des amitiés brisées, des insultes privées, des amours cachés… Croyez moi, si on pouvait parler vous vous sentiriez bien moins en sécurité avec nous, parce qu'on en sait des choses sur vous! Moi, Hedwige, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. OS


**Bonjour à tous, **

**voici un minuscule OS qui me passait par la tête :) Il est vraiment tout petit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et oui pour moi les chouettes savent lire Ahah !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais.

Je suis une chouette. Vous me voyez comme un simple moyen de communication. Mais nous les chouettes et les hiboux, nous en savons bien plus que ce que vous croyez. Des amitiés brisées, des insultes privées, des amours cachés… Croyez moi, si on pouvait communiquer avec les humains, il se sentiraient bien moins en sécurité avec nous, parce qu'on en sait des choses sur leur vie! Moi Hedwige je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Tout a commencé dans ce magasins sur le chemin de travers . Je me sentais bien seule, personne ne voulait m'adopter. Et pourtant j'ai toujours été un très belle chouette, une belle chouette d'un blanc si pure. Mais voilà les sorciers ont des choses à cacher, et une chouette blanche on la repère de loin. Je me sentais très seule dans ma cage à regarder les passant faire leurs achats. Toute la journée j'entendais les autres hiboux raconter leurs exploit, mais mes amis, si vous êtes si doué pour apporter du courrier, que faites vous là ? Bien sur je ne leur ai pas dit ça, je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuie. Alors voilà j'étais belle, seule dans ma cage de fers et je désespérais de voir un jour un jeune sorcier entrant à Poudlard me choisir. Mais un jour cet homme immense m'a acheté, qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur ! Je m'imaginais déjà découpée en morceau pour être donné à manger à toutes sortes d'animaux farfelues. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant m'amener dans ce magasin de baguette et me donner à un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais. Harry Potter ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Tous les hiboux du magasins ne cessaient de prédire qu'ils seraient un jour adopté par le célèbre Harry Potter, et moi innocente petite chouette je me retrouve sous la propriété de ce petit gars ! Oh pendant quelques temps, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail avec lui, ce qui était ennuyeux même si je pouvais voler à mon grès dans les alentours de Poudlard. J'allais surtout voir ses amis pour voir si ils n'avaient pas une petite lettre à lui envoyer, jamais rien d'intéressant. Pendant longtemps il n'y eu que Hagrid qui ne cessait de l'inviter à prendre le thé dans sa cabane qui grouillait d'animaux plus farfelues les un que les autres, comme je l'avais prédis. Rien qu'en un regard j'avais su que cet homme était fou. Mais Harry avait l'air de l'apprécier. Pendant ses premières vacances, j'ai eu un peu plus de travail, mais pas grands choses. Là où ça a commencé à vraiment devenir intéressant c'est quand son parrain meurtrier à refait son apparition, je peux vous dire que j'en ai eu du boulot avec celui-là ! Ce gamin ne savait pas où il vivait, aussi non je penses qu'il aurait ressentit de la culpabilité, en m'envoyant dans des pays aussi froids qu'éloignés. Je ne vous dit pas mon soulagement quand le cabot est revenu à Prés-au-lard! Pas que je n'aime pas faire de longs trajets mais j'ai besoin de repos moi de temps en temps ! Olalala c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis qu'ils ont de la chance que je ne puisses pas parler, j'aurais pus envoyer Sirius Black à Azkaban et même donner pleins d'informations à ce crétin de Voldy. Enfin je ne l'aurais pas fait bien entendu, mais un hiboux malfaisant aurait pus, il a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi le gamin !

Un jour j'ai du envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un d'inattendue. Et si vous aviez vu ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ! Là j'ai eu du boulot, ça a duré leur petit truc ! Je n'avait pas de long trajets à faire bien entendu, mais quand vous faites des allez/retours à longueur de journée, et même de nuit parfois, vous vous dites qu'un long trajet aurait été préférable. Au moins sur les longs trajets on peut faire des pauses dodo. J'ai crus que ce gamin allait me tuer, plus moyen de dormir ! Mais je tourne autour du pot, si vous saviez à qui il écrivait ! Je vous le donne en mille: Monsieur Draco Malfoy en personne ! Et si ! Moi aussi j'ai été surprise ! Mais attendez de savoir, parce que vous ne savez encore rien. Vous vous dites surement, "Qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte celle-là, il est évident qu'ils s'envoyaient de simples lettres d'insulte!' Que nenni ! Vous êtes assis ? Très bien allons-y; ces petits cachotiers passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des lettres d'amour ! Oh et je ne vous dis pas le meilleure, les lettres d'amours s'était plus tard. D'après ce que j'ai vu leur relation était purement sexuelle au début. Vous imaginez ? Moi pauvre petite chouette innocente, transporter des lettres du grand Harry Potter avec des mots plus crues les uns que les autres ! Autant vous dire que j'ai était soulagée quand ils sont passé au monde des bisounours !

Aujourd'hui je suis une vielle chouette, et je suis heureuse que ces deux là ne s'envoie plus rien, ils m'auraient tué sur le coup ! Mais je ne vous dis pas comme mes amis sont jaloux de moi ! Pendant des années j'ai été la messagère du couple le plus célèbre d'Angleterre ! Et Ginny qui pensait pouvoir prendre la place de Draco! Pff je ne l'ai jamais aimé cette gamine là !

Maintenant je vais vous laisser il y a Elquin, le grands Duc de Draco, qui m'appel! Celui là il va passer à la casserole moi je vous le dis!

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Une petite review ? :D**


End file.
